


Nsfw danganronpa oneshots (DISCONTINUED)

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Summary: you horny little- i'm doing this bc why not, expect cring bc i'm not good at writing nsfw i think i'm gonna get a request in like- 3 minutes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

lol do ur requests here, if u want kinks, tell me what and i'll tell u if i'm comfy with them, i regret this so much, lol, i will 100% do bondage (hi kork fans) but i'm not good with the different types lol (dont request rantaro, well, unless its for me uwu)


	2. GIMMIE REQUESTS OR IMMA GO INSANE

GIMMIE FUCKING REQUESTS.


End file.
